Unforgotten Relations
by hid4n
Summary: Are there some unforgotten relations between Franken Stein and Spirit from years ago? Or are they just arising now? Yaoi lemon.
1. Chapter 1

If you've watched the anime, this fanfiction is meant to take place in episode 25 or around there. I haven't read the manga, so I'm not sure where it would be set. Generally, it's a little bit after Lord Death speaks to Spirit about watching Dr. Stein because of the madness inside of him. In this version of the story, Maka's team does not lose, so she doesn't need to ask Spirit out on a date. Please enjoy and review as I go along, as this is my first Soul Eater fanfiction! Thanks.

* * *

The sky was covered with light clouds, puffy plumes of white that dabbed at the sky and seemed to take away from it's deep blue color. They reminded the redhead of cotton balls, how they could easily pick up blue paint from a sheet of paper. His own sapphire eyes watched the sky, shining in the afternoon's sunlight. He was troubled slightly by the activity Lord Death had asked him to participate in, but he couldn't say no, nor did he want to. Franken Stein was definitely falling into the madness that was released by Asuma, the Demon God. It was easier for people like Justin to handle the feeling of madness swirling in the oxygen they breathed, but for darker people like Stein, it was a difficult thing to keep under control.

Without someone to watch over him, Stein was bound to end up giving in to his crazy tendencies and tearing someone open to look at their inners. The thought made the redhead shudder, as he knew his former partner had done things like that to him back when they were students at Shibusen. Many a times he had woken to Stein standing above him, scalpel in hand, ready to dig into the warm body that belonged to his weapon. The memories made the grown man stand still, shivers running up and down his spine. He knew Stein would love to do the same thing he attempted (succeeded in?) back in school, and so he had to keep awake and conscious at all times around the sutured scientist.

Memories pushed aside, Spirit Albarn, also known as the Death Scythe, knew he had something important he must keep up on. He had to find Stein, who was hopefully with Marie. Lord Death had assured Spirit that Marie's wavelength would be able to counter Stein's slightly, at least in a way to help the madness inside of him. With his brow furrowed, Spirit began to walk hastily in the direction he assumed they had wandered. He could hear kids yelling in the court, and made his way to the entrance. His eyes landed upon his pride and joy, his daughter, Maka, who was standing on the court with an extremely exasperated face. A slight smile touched the edge of his face as he watched his daughter, remembering when she was young. _I love you, Maka... _Eyes, now brimming with tears, making his irises a soft baby blue, blinked in desperation. He raised his right arm to rub at the tears springing to his eyes, attempting to rid himself of them.

Once his eyes had cleared and he managed to tear his eyesight from his confused daughter, Spirit found his attention being pulled to Marie and Stein, who were seated on the bench to the right of the game, from where Spirit was standing. He blinked a few times to make sure the tears were completely drained from his eyes, and proceeded to lope forward toward his two friends. His eyes met Stein's apathetic, green eyes, and he nodded his head in greeting. He looked over to Marie, only lingering on her caramel eye for a few moments before looking back up at the game the kids were playing, now feeling awkward.

The three sat in silence for a short while, watching Maka flail about, yelling at her friends that she still didn't know the rules of basketball. Spirit found himself smiling with his hands in his pockets, watching his daughter learn the sport first-hand. It wasn't long, though, before Marie stood up, brushing her clothes off as if she had eaten something that had left crumbs. She turned, her big, warm eye lingering on Stein's, their gazes locking.

"I'll see you later tonight, then?" She said, shyly, glancing up at Spirit from one eye, the other being covered by her eye-patch. Her question was directed at Stein, although Spirit almost felt obligated to respond, the way the silence held over her query. Stein didn't move, his glasses reflecting light in a way that made it impossible to read his expression. His mouth twitched very slightly, but other than that, his body made no movement. His face was impassive as ever, making it hard to understand what was going on in his penetrated brain.

"Yeah, see you then, Marie." The glare was still a film upon Stein's glasses as he dismissed Marie. She nodded and turned around, bounding off like a happy little sheep. Her heels clacked obnoxiously against the pavement, making Spirit's blue eyes narrow in disapproval. He would never find his little girl in shoes like that, regardless of the fact that Marie was definitely Maka's senior. His disapproval was radiating, obviously, because it brought Stein's attention up from his silence, whatever had caused it. "You know Marie isn't your daughter, right?" The words made Spirit jump, having stung him. His face flushed as he glared at Stein, waving his arms around frantically.

"I know that Stein, don't be silly. I never said or even acted like she was my daughter! Maka is my daughter and..." Spirit's words continued to ramble on as he waved his arms around. Stein turned his head back to the game, reaching up to loosen the screw in his head, hopefully to dullen his hearing, as well as his focus. His gray-green eyes watched the game though, with his interest becoming piqued by Maka's attention being dragged to the-ever crazy redhead that was her biological father. The look that crossed her face was not a loving one, but an embarrassed one. Her arms crossed over her chest, much like her mother used to do before Spirit and Kami got divorced.

Spirit's arms began to slow down, his flailing slowly coming to a halt as he realized the issue at hand. Maka turned on her heel, storming off the court and down the street. Her footsteps could be heard for a short time after she had disappeared from sight, causing Spirit to cry like a baby. He wailed to his daughter, calling for her back, asking for forgiveness. Stein blinked, and glanced back to the remaining players of the basketball game he was watching moments ago. The kids were staring at Spirit, although this was not something they had not seen before. Looking back at his previous partner, Stein witnessed the redhead curled in a ball on the ground, weeping.

"Maka, I'm sorry, please forgive your idiotic father for being so silly, Maaakaa..." His words continued, and again, Stein found his eyes glazing over and his thoughts going blank as he attempted to block the sound of Spirit's wailing from entering his ear canal. Slowly, the kids began to play again, slowly, but chattering nevertheless. The game progressed much faster now that Maka wasn't in the way to trip up the players that actually knew how to play. Stein sighed, knowing he had to get Spirit to calm down. The best way to do that was to bring him back to his home and make him something to drink. He stood, his eyes blank and uncaring.

"Come on, Spirit, let's go lie down and have something relaxing to drink, eh? You've had a long day, after worrying about Lord Death demoting you and whatnot..." Stein had to resist the urge to add some pointed words, but didn't feel like making Spirit even more of a blubbering baby. He reached out, grasping Spirit around the waist and throwing the redhead over his right shoulder. The sack of potatoes over his shoulder coninued to sniffle and whimper even as Stein walked out of the court.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is, obviously, where the story branches off of the original plot. I shortened this significantly compared to chapter one... chapter three will be much longer! Thank you for any previous or future reviews!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Madness

The consistent pace of Stein lured Spirit into a light doze that soon lead to a heavier sleep. The grown man realized how embarrassing this was to be carried by another grown man, but his thoughts were hazy and his eyelids were so heavy. The thump of Spirit's chest against Stein's upper back was the melody that eventually coaxed the redhead into a restless slumber. Inside Spirit's brain consisted of dull gray matter, swirling and twisting against the edges of his sanity. Without the option of his conscience to fight back, a deep black haze touched the edge of the weapon's mind. It's touch was soft at first, a lulling touch that seemed to curl around Spirit's physical limbs, caressing his bare arms, threading underneath his slacks. Spirit mewled, enjoying the black tendrils that massaged him. His head bobbed in acceptance, his arms being pulled taut as the dark wisps tugged gently at the redhead's extremities. His body was floating, so at peace, so at ease with these tentacles of darkness.

With a sudden snap, the black ropes pulled at Spirit's arms and legs, digging into his skin, causing an intense biting sensation to tear up through his limbs. His eyes flew open as he tugged unsuccessfully at his restraints. Tears brimmed his eyes with the insanely sharp pain nipping at his wrists and ankles. He didn't even have clothes to protect his sensitive flesh; Spirit's sleeves were rolled up and the tendrils had coaxed their way underneath the hem of his pants. His face grimaced, fighting desperately for the use of his limbs. Blood seeped from where the wisps latched onto him. The crimson liquid made the realization all the more real as Spirit came to the conclusion that he was fucked unless he thought of something quick. Without a meister to wield him, the tendrils would tear him limb from limb, literally. Spirit squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear his mind. He vaguely felt tendons in his biceps rip, screaming in protest against the pure and undying agony that screeched through his slim body. Blood pounded through the man's veins, pulsing with every heartbeat, causing more pain to shoot through him. _When will this end? _Spirit thought, tugging weakly at the tendrils ripping him apart. _Stein, where are you? _The last, hopeless whimper rebounded in the redhead's skull as his right arm and opposing leg were torn from his body, creating a spattering noise accompanied by the sickly sweet smell of iron. The aroma began to fill the air around him, turning his vision red. Or was that the blood itself? Regardless...

The madness had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the patience, you guys! If you're waiting for more chapters, you should definitely follow my twitter account, specially made for my fanfictions. It's located on my profile. Thank you! And fyi, chapter four is going to be much more interesting!

* * *

_Thud! _Spirit jerked awake, hitting the back of his skull against something extremely hard. He was coughing miserably and his heartbeat was erratic, thundering in his chest. It felt as if his sore heart would surely burst from his ribcage; the amount of force that was being used to circulate his blood was incredible. _Blood... _Spirit heaved at the memory of his arm and leg being torn from his body. Holding back the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him, Spirit turned to the right, examining the spot where his arm should have been... and was.

Surprise laced upon his facial features, Spirit reached out with his left arm and tentatively touched his mysterious limb. He traced the contours of his sleeve, admiring the feel of having two, working arms. He felt the beginning of tears prick at his eyes, relief spreading through his body at a rapid rate. With a sigh, Spirit dropped his arms and almost started when they thudded against something hard near his face. It was relatively dark, so the redhead had a hard time deciding what this thing was.

It was then that Spirit Albarn realized he was travelling without moving. Looking around, giving his eyes time to adjust to the lighting, confirmed that he was indeed travelling, thumping gently against something knotted but warm. Patting his hand against it in curiosity gave the redhead the image of muscle, tight with stress. _What the hell? _thought Spirit. _Where the fuck am I?_

"Having fun back there?" called a monotonous voice, somewhere nearby, although it was quietly spoken. The tone held a humorous note to it, but no other emotions were present. This reminded Spirit of someone he knew, fond memories or not.

"Stein?!" Without hesitation or thought, the redhead began to kick his legs wildly, hitting something cold and hard in the process. His arms stayed immobile for the most part. Slender, flushed knuckles gripped the white fabric before him – if Spirit had to take a guess, Stein's labcoat – twisting and knotting the thick material with a certain amount of urgency.

"Argh!" Stein growled. "Watch it before you scramble my thought beyond rational thought... If you continue to flop around like that, it won't be my fault if I 'accidently' do an experiment on you..." A single, calloused hand pinned Spirit's still flailing legs while the other hand maneuvered around them, reaching for something. Spirit could hear a soft sound emitting from around Stein's head before a gentle click confirmed any unanswered thoughts. The object that Spirit had struck his head against earlier, and his legs moments ago, was the bolt protruding from Stein's cranium. "Ah, much better," purred Stein, blinking a few times to adjust to the newly focused thoughts that inhibited his mind.

_"Steeeein!" _Spirit squealed with panic, trying to kick the living restraint off his appendages. "Let. Me. Go!" Stein's grip tightened on his former weapon's legs, unfaltering. Spirit could sense no change in the white-haired man's actions, making the air around them awkward. The redhead turned his head a fraction, squinting at the back of Stein's head. What was this guy thinking? Out from the bright colors of the setting sun, Spirit picked up Stein's next, soft words.

"We aren't there yet," The words were indeed soft – barely above a whisper. Spirit cocked his head to the side, laying his cheek against Stein's shoulder blade without realizing it. His eyes closed as he was almost lulled to sleep by the warmth of his former partner. Moments later, the same warmth was caused the shock that made the redhead jerk his head back up. His face was a ruby red, flushed with embarrassment. Attempted to busy himself, Spirit twiddled his slim fingers, although this action was hardly amusing. Despite this, it kept his mind off of the embarrassment that he had now shoved to the back of his brain.

"Where are we going?" Seemingly pleased with Spirit's decision to stop moving around and speak at an appropriate level, Stein responded quickly.

"My place." Although quick, Stein's answer was short. Apparently, he didn't feel like beating around the bush. The image of Stein's lab terrified Spirit, causing a physical sweat to break out on his forehead. He remembered all the nights he had spent awake, watching the corners of his room, waiting for Stein to make the next move. Even as a child, the pale guy had found an absolute fascination in cutting things open and discovering the insides of various individuals and animals. Spirit could just see the wicked smile that crossed Stein's face every time the subject was brought up, curling at the edges like some kind of bandit. The thought made the redhead shudder, clinging more tightly to Stein's labcoat.

"Why?" It was all Spirit could muster.

"I had said we were going to sit down with a cup of tea, didn't I?" Stein questioned, his tone almost as plain as before. "You know, I am a man of my word." The final sentence was short with staccatos lacing it. Spirit was about to argue, but the way the scientist had spoken silenced him. He lowered his head, chin resting against a pointed shoulderblade. A pouty face crossed Spirit's face as he watched the scenery go by backwards. It was utterly pointless to argue with a madman like Professor Franken Stein.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the way to Stein's house was uneventful, unless someone considered "awkward" exciting. Spirit had let himself doze off on Stein's shoulder, still too weak – from what? – to walk on his own legs. The nap was well-needed though, and Stein didn't seem to mind carrying the redhead. The air was beginning to get a chill, and so Stein had attempted to quicken his pace, but not by much. They were close to his lab, it would only take five more minutes or so to gain entrance to the front door. The sun set quickly within those five minutes, Stein noted, tossing Death City under a blanket of dark blues and grays. The feeling of being under darkness was a peculiar one. It gave one the power to feel hidden and yet feel endangered. The roof of the scientist's lab appeared, rising above the sleepy sun; soon, Stein was at the door, still carrying Spirit. He shifted Spirit, gently waking him in the process of attempting to open the door.

"Whha...rr..we.." Spirit gurgled, rubbing his eyes with his fists like a small child. It made Stein smile, slightly, but the smile was flighty. It was gone before Spirit's eyes could adjust to the darkness. The nap had disoriented him, and the evidence was apparent. The redhead was slurring and swaying on his own feet, leaning sleepily against Stein in unembarrassed affection. Awkward with the strange action, the man grabbed his bolt and twisted it, locking it in place while he pushed into his house, having already unlocked the door. He stepped inside, bracing himself against the doorframe as Spirit stumbled in as well.

"What?" Spirit's eyes were blinking rapidly. He was obviously confused, having forgotten the conversation they had previous. He looked around, a deer-in-the-headlights look plastered to his pale face.

"We're at my lab... Here, have a cup of tea and make yourself at home," Stein gestured to the small room that held a small, beaten up loveseat while he left the room. Spirit looked around drunkenly, still trying to sort his thoughts. Touching the edge of the green fabric of the loveseat, Spirit lurched forward, nearly tripping over the small coffee table that he had failed to notice. He sat down on the edge of the sofa, rubbing his face roughly now. Everything was such a blur right now. What was that, earlier? With the blood, the pain. Massaging his arm, Spirit grimaced at the thought of his arm being torn from his body. It was obviously a dream – his arm and leg were still here. But the pain had been so real. Spirit remembered reeling away from the assault even after it had disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" Spirit muttered, picking at the edge of the dark coffee table. His mind was cluttered with thoughts of Shibusen and his daughter. Soon, the horrid memory had fallen to the back of his mind again, and he was fussing over the thought of his daughter and how she was doing in school. He must ask Stein once he was back! After all, Stein was one of Maka's professors. The conclusion pleased Spirit to no end, as he sat on the loveseat with a huge grin splattered across his face. His fingers twiddled around each other, fighting for a made-up dominance in Spirit's childish mind.

"Do you prefer your tea strong or weak?" Stein called from another room, his voice quiet.

"Strong, please, thank you." Their conversation ended there for another five minutes. Spirit busied himself with staring at the wall while he waited.

"Alright, here we go. Here's your's–" Stein placed a teacup in front of Spirit, smiling very briefly before his empty expression returned. "–and mine." The professor settled in the chair opposite the loveseat, one piece of furniture that Spirit had failed to notice. It was a dark brown, matching the contrast of the loveseat. He looked strange, not sitting in his wheeled chair.

"How has Maka been doing in school?" Spirit blurted out, grinning like a dog. Stein looked closely at his former weapon and concluded to roll his eyes. Spirit was always so strange when it came to his daughter. Of course, Stein had never had children, so he didn't really know what it was like to have a child, or a family, for that matter. Love did not interest him in the least, and the only lust that ever touched his soul was a thing similar to blood-lust: the strong urge to cut things open.

"Maka has been going good, as per usual." Stein muttered, peering up at Spirit from under his bangs. "Do you expect any different from Ms. Albarn?"

"Of course not," Spirit sputtered, exasperated, "I just like to keep track of her grades." Stein nodded as if he understood, but his mind was somewhere else.

The madness touched his mind every now and again, but now it was flourishing in the presence of his dark intentions. It strangled at Stein's throat, suffocating him in his imagination but it felt all too real. His face showed nothing though, as Spirit fumbled around with his tea. The only indication to what was going on his mind was the glaze reaching out over his dull eyes. His head dipped ever so slightly as he fought the darkness that surrounded him, pulling and tugging. It's need for Stein's nature was great, as was presented by it's influence on him.

Spirit had stopped fumbling and was now watching Stein in silence. The madness had touched him, Spirit could tell. This is what he had to watch for, as Lord Death had specified. Spirit stood up slowly, setting his nearly empty teacup down to step closer to Stein. He was completely out of it. _The madness must have him... The madness! _Spirit realized what his memory earlier was, the influence of the madness on his soul. If it caused such a reaction in Spirit, he could hardly imagine what kind of event would go on in Stein's demented mind.

The redhead kneeled close to his friend and grasped him by the chin, harshly uttering his name. When a response was not given, Spirit gripped Stein's chin more roughly and said his name again, with more urgency.

"Stein, please," Spirit urged, now slightly panicked. What would he do if Stein woke up from the madness and had that crazed smile plastered to his face? What would Spirit do then? The thought made the thin man shudder in terror. "Stein!.. please..."

Feeling a slight resistance to his hold on Stein's chin, Spirit loosened his grip, but did not release his grasp. The feel of Stein's cold flesh chilled even Spirit to the core of his heart, but he found that it made his heart pound against his ribs, exciting him almost. _What the hell is going on here? _Spirit thought in a panic.

"I think it's time for you to head home, Spirit." Stein's low voice, quieter than ever, chided. It was cold and sharp, cutting at Spirit's soul. His hand dropped away from Stein's face, landing in his own lap. The air was warm and stuffy, awkward as the two stared at each other. Stein's eyes were back to normal, their usual dull color looking back into Spirit's baby blue eyes. The sting of Stein's words cut deep, causing Spirit to stand and back away. He didn't know what to say, although he searched desperately for a response. The best thing that came to mind was weak and didn't make sense, but Spirit had to get away from Stein right now to think.

"See you tomorrow," the soft whisper was uttered gently as Spirit let himself out.


End file.
